


Bitter and Sweet

by benvoliotheorphan



Series: Just One Word [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, can't write kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benvoliotheorphan/pseuds/benvoliotheorphan
Summary: Pan tries coffee for the first time.





	Bitter and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on [tumblr](http://dbzhell.tumblr.com/post/137452976709/hanvi-with-coffee-pls) on January 16, 2016. Can also be found on [fanfiction.net.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12043817/1/Bitter-and-Sweet)
> 
> Children are super hard to write.

_Prompt: Coffee (Gohan & Videl)_

* * *

“What are you drinking?”

Gohan paused in reading his book, coffee mug still pressed against his lips, at the sound of the tiny little voice. He swallowed his drink and put down the cup, eyes moving over to the small four-year-old sitting in the high chair next to him. Pan’s large eyes were staring up at him, curiosity blazing from them, and the proud father felt his heart swell at how adorable she looked in that moment.

“It’s coffee, Panny,” he answered with a smile, reaching over to ruffle his daughter’s hair. She giggled and pushed his arm away.

“Papa!” she shrieked, voice filled with laughter. “Don’t!” He laughed and conceded, pulling his hand away as she asked. Figuring the young girl was content with his answer, he turned back to his book, hand moving to pick up his mug again. It was only when she spoke up once more that he remembered how a child’s curiosity was not so easily sated. “What’s coffee?”

“It’s a grown-up drink, darling,” Videl’s gentle voice called as she walked into the room, moving straight towards the coffee machine on the counter. “We drink it so that we can wake up faster.”

Pan tilted her head and furrowed her brow, inquisitive eyes watching closely as her mother worked the machine. “Why is it a grown-up drink?”

Gohan snorted and closed his book, knowing that this line of questioning was likely to go on for a while. “Because it’s kind of gross. Little kids tend to not like it much.”

“Which is why!” Videl cut in, sitting down across from her husband with a fresh cup in hand, “Your papa has to add lots of sugar and cream to his.” He pouted and stuck his tongue out at her. “You’re only proving my point, sweetie.”

Pan crossed her arms as she thought over her parents’ words. When Videl took a sip of her coffee, having added nothing to it, her intrigued was once again piqued. “You don’t add sugar, Mama?”

“Nope!”

Gohan leaned in close to their daughter, cupping one hand to whisper into her ear. “Your mother is very tough, she can handle icky things like coffee.”

“Whoa…” She stared at her mother in awe before smiling widely. “Can I try?”

The young parents shared a glance, both silently wondering if it would be a good idea. With a slight shrug, Videl decided to slide her mug over to Pan, who eagerly took it and brought the drink up to her mouth.

Her face instantly scrunched up in disgust and she quickly returned the cup. “Gross!” After taking a minute to recover from the bitter taste, using the aid of her cereal and milk to cleanse her palate, she once again looked towards her mother with complete and absolute amazement. “Wow Mama, you’re really powerful!”

Gohan smiled and shook his head. “Told you.”


End file.
